Left 4 dead: less known of survivors
by berlin30
Summary: the story of two bros. how got stuck in a hotel in the middel of the infection.
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 dead: less known survivors.

Chapter 1: Lose of a safe house.

In a city nearby Mercy hospital was a small apartment building inside that building on the 14 floor was a safe room which was bolted closed tight with iron bars. But this is not the story that you know but a different group of survivors' story now we begin our story. "Hey Jack how's it going with those homemade bombs?" Whispered Mike, Mike was a skinny 20 year old how wore a blood stained and ripped up Mine craft tee shirt and some stained kaki cargo jeans how was on a vacation with his cousin Jack until the infection started. "Just fine but I got one question how much longer do you think that door will hold?" Asked Jack he had a small hint of quivering in his voice because of how scared he was. Jack was a 21 year old how was slightly taller than Mike and wore a badly ripped Hawaiian print button up shirt and some blue cargo jeans. "My best guess about one more hour and this door comes crashing down so we wait in hear and die or we go out side and try to find a new place to stay for a short period of time." Mike said. "Ok let's go." Jack replied he than picked up the small sub-machine gun lying next to him as mike picked up two pistols with small flash lights attached to the bottom of the barrel. "Let's rock and roll!" Screamed Mike as he violently kicked down the safe room door as soon as he got outside a zombie bit his arm blood squirted out of his arm for a few seconds. He responded to the attack by turning around and knocking the zombies head off with the butt of his gun blood squirting all over Mike's face a hunter than jumped down from a pillar right in front of Mike. Jack than ran in front of Mike and and began shooting the hunter with his smg the hunter soon fell to the ground dead in front of mike in a pool of it's own blood. "Is that it?!" Screamed Mike in disbelief of how easy that was. "That was only the start I believe." Said Jack.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I don't think ice is goanna help that.

Mike was still running down the burning hall way with Jack right behind him "Lord man this is intense!" Screamed Jack "That's why instead of playing that Call of Booty crap you should been playing a game that prepares you for the zombie apocalypse like Resident Evil!" Mike screamed back in reply " Hey it's called Call of Duty not booty duty and second of all Resident Evil sucks if you want a good horror game try Silent Hill!" Jack screamed back starting to become mad. " Silent Hill that game s…" Mike started screaming before he was interrupted by Jack. "Shh you hear that?!" Asked Jack but Mike did not hear anything then heard a sound that sounded like a woman crying. "It's a zombie that is trying to kill us but don't worry cousin ill kill it." Said Mike "No don't!" Screamed Jack But he was to late Mike shot at the witch but missed and only making it mad. "Ow crap!" Screamed Mike the witch then got up and began yelling and running and scratched Mike. "Oww shit Mike!" screamed Jack at the top of his lungs Mike was still bleeding out on the floor shivering from having the large chunk of flesh torn out of his chest. Jack than turned around and began to shoot at the witch tearing holes in it's body but he was quickly running out of ammo but he continued shooting the gun until it ran out of ammo. Now that he had ran out of ammo thoughts where rushing through his mind of what would happen if he died but he was the kind of guy how would not give up with out a fight. He than ran up to the witch whit a home made bomb and shoved it in the witch's mouth. "Suck it!" He than said as the witch's head exploded. "Good job Jack but could you pleas help me?" Asked Mike. " Ow yaa sorry but you better not ask for a ice pack because I don't think ice is going to help that." Said Jack as he dragged mike to a room nearby that looked safe enough but little did they know a figure was watching them from behind a wall. "They don't know how easy they have it." She said as she slowly walked away.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's note: Hey guys I know I have been updating this story like mad is because I hoped the have the whole story up and online by the end of 2012 but there was a black out at my house the lasted 4 days strait and my lap top and cell phone was dead so now I got to get this done fast. Ow and by the way start leaving reviews because it sucks to have 8 views and 0 reviews with that being said enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

The other two

In a hall in the hotel a man was waiting whit a stainless steal katana on his back and was sharpening the last of his 30 throwing knifes he was waiting on his girl friend Yuki the man's name was Nack a 21 year old form Texas he was on vacation whit Yuki. Yuki was one year younger than Nack and was a exchange student from Tokyo Japan how was a master of armed martial arts which she taught Nack in exchange for gun shooting lessons so she gave him all of her weapons and he gave her all of his fire arms. "Hey im back you know the two fools we have been following?" Yuki asked as she walked in the small section of the hotel. "Yaa so do you think we should join them now or…" He was cut off by Yuki whit a shh be quiet. "No not that Nack." She said. "They just fought there first witch and one of them got hurt I want you to do me a favor go join them than fake your death and go to room 45 b." She said in a voic simaler to a 5th grade teacher. "Wait a minute how am I supposed to fake my death?" he asked in a baffled voice. "I am going to dress up like a zombie and hold a peace sign in each hand she said and pretend to kill you then run off." She responded "Ok it will be done." He said.

To be Continued…


End file.
